Information security attacks can threaten a network. For example, an attack can attempt to destroy, expose, alter, disable, steal, or gain unauthorized access to or make unauthorized use of a resource of a network. However, locating such an attack can be difficult. Therefore, there is a need in the art to better locate an attack on a network.